


Have Faith In Me

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [113]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boyfriends, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve returns from a terrifying past.One-shot based on the song Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 7





	Have Faith In Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

You know that feeling you get after taking a nice long hot shower? The feeling of being clean and relaxed, washing away all the dirt and grime from the day and letting your skin look and feel so soft and smell so good.

Well, I used to enjoy that feeling of being clean but no matter how hard I scrub or how long I stand under the shower head nothing will ever make me feel clean again after what he did to me.

I turn off the water and grab the towel from where it was hanging on the rack. I wrap it around my waist and stand in front of the bathroom mirror. The cuts and bruises were healing nicely and were just about faded. But it will forever leave a scar on my life. I sigh and take the towel off, put on my robe, and go into the bedroom where Billy was sitting on the bed watching tv.

"We have to leave soon, baby. Your appointment is in twenty minutes." He reminds me.

"I know." I say and grab my clothes before going back into the bathroom to change. Ever since that night, I haven't felt the same towards Billy. My poor boyfriend must hate me since I'm not affectionate with him anymore. I don't let him see me bare anymore or change in front of him and I don't know if I'll ever be the same again.

I change into my jeans and a t-shirt then slip on my shoes.

I go back into the room and Billy shuts off the tv.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod and he smiles letting me out first then following behind. We go downstairs and he grabs the keys. I walk outside, pulling my hood over my head and my sunglasses on trying to hide from the heat devil that was in the sky.

We get into the car and Billy starts it up.

I have to say, Billy has been so supportive and has been giving me the space I need. Or maybe he's just too afraid to say anything other than a few questions a day. I don't know, but I'm glad he hasn't left me because then I would probably be so lost without him.

We're going to see an OB/GYN today since the doctor at the hospital recommended I go to see if anything came back positive. I was dreading this trip but it had to be done.

Billy pulled up to the building and parked up front. We got out and walked inside. He went to the desk and spoke with the lady before being given a clipboard and sitting down next to me in the waiting room. He filled out most of my information but the questions he didn't know, I answered. He brought it back to the lady and she said that my name will be called shortly.

When Billy came to sit back down, I stayed very close to him because I felt very unsafe here. I don't know why. Maybe it was because there are a bunch of hormonal women here with their husbands or wives. I wrapped my arm around Billy and he rubbed it with his hand. He pressed his lips against my head and let me know that he wasn't going anywhere.

Ten minutes later, my name was called and we followed a nurse to the back of the office. She took my weight then brought us to an exam room. She checked my blood pressure and had me change into a gown.

I ask Billy to step out really quick while I change. He nods and leaves the room. I quickly get into the gown then let him back in. He sits in the chair while I'm sitting on the bed with my feet crossed and hands in my lap.

A knock came about on the door and in walked whom I'm assuming is the doctor. She had my charts and everything.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sawyer. You must be Steven?"

"Please call me Steve, and nice to meet you."

"You too, Steve." She sits down in one of those chairs and opens the charts to see. She starts asking me what I came in for and it was so hard having to tell her because I've been trying to forget about the whole thing. But she understood and didn't want me to go into detail.

"Alright Steve, I'm gonna have you lay back for me and put your feet in the stirrups please so I can have a look.

She turns on this machine and grabs this probe-like thing. She tells me what she's going to do with it and where she's going to put it and I just hoped it wouldn't hurt too bad and bring me back to that night.

She inserts the device and I squeeze Billy’s hand tensing up.

"Relax Steve, it'll last only a few seconds." She says and looks at the screen.

I start to tear up from the feeling and press my lips together looking up at the ceiling.

She turns her screen and shows us what was lying there inside me."Looks like you are almost four weeks pregnant, Steve. There is the fetus inside your uterus." She says. I stare at the screen in shock and panic. Fuck, that fucking asshole got me pregnant.

I look at Billy then look back at her with a blank face.

"Look, why don't you two meet me in my office when you get your clothes back on and will discuss it." She says. I nod and she smiles shutting off the machine and leaves the room.

Once the door closes, I start to sob hysterically. I don't want this! Why did this have to happen to me!?

"Hey, Steve, look at me." Billy’s finger tilts my chin up and my saddened face meets his reluctant expression. "We can get through this. I promise. Whatever you choose I will be right there with you 100 percent."

"Billy, do you really think we're going to be ready for a baby? I mean we've only been dating for three years and we're not even married yet?"

"So, there are plenty of people who have families and aren't married yet. I think we can make this work only if you're up for going through with this pregnancy."

"Well, y-you know I've been trying to get that night out of my mind but if I keep the baby, it'll be with me forever."

"Steve, I think you should give this baby a chance to live. I know it's going to be hard to get over what happened that night but you can't live in fear for the rest of your life. You have to live each day to the fullest and as much as I wanna kill the guy, I can't because he's locked up and is far away from us and from you and that baby."

"Will you look at me any different if I choose to keep the baby and raise it?"

"Absolutely not, I will admire your bravery and confidence for going through this. In fact, it'll make me love you even more than I already do. Because it's not easy for anyone to go through this but I know you'll be able to get through it."

"Okay, then I guess I should go through will it?"

"If that's what you want, then yes. And remember, you will always have me by side supporting you."

"Thank you, Billy. I'm sorry for being distant lately too. I'm just not used to anything like I was before."

"Don't apologize baby, I don't blame you for any of this. You just need time to heal so I've been letting you do whatever you need to in order for you to feel better."

I smile and hop off the bed giving him a kiss.

"I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have someone like you in my life." I say. He smiles and pulls me into his chest.

"I think the same thing everyday when I wake up next to you." I smile and for the first time in a while, I'm happy to be in Billy’s arms again. I can feel his love radiating onto me.

"Will you help me get dressed?" I ask. He nods and gets my clothes for me.

Once I'm fully dressed, we go and find Doctor Sawyer’s office. She asks us to take a seat and begins to go over all the things I will need to do in order for me to have a successful pregnancy. She told me to start taking prenatal vitamins and to stick to a healthy diet and positive lifestyle. She told me that if I had any questions or just needed to talk I could call her at any time which I found very sweet.

Once we were done, we went back to the front and I made my next appointment. I didn't think I would be leaving this place in a better mood but somehow I am and I'm actually glad that I am.

We go back to the car and before we leave Billy turns and looks at me.

"Are you ready to get this big in a few months time?" He asks, holding his hands out in front of him.

"No, but I think I'll be okay." I say and buckle up. He chuckles and starts the car.

**-Five Months Later-**

Six months pregnant and I feel great. Billy and I are going to look for cribs for the baby.

I'm so excited to make up the room for them. I want it to be perfect and give them everything I couldn't have as a child.

I had a very large bump for six months but Doctor Sawyer said it was normal and we all made sure I wasn't carrying twins because that's just what I need is to be pregnant with two babies from my rapist.

My hand was resting on my bump as we walked into the store. My other hand was wrapped around Billy’s and his hands were stuffed into his pockets.

We head inside and over to the baby section.

There were so many cribs, all sorts of colors and types of wood. Which one was perfect for a baby?

"Babe, what color do you think would look best in their room?" I ask, as we walk past all the cribs on display.

Billy shrugs. "I don't know, how were you planning on doing their room?"

"Maybe just plain gray and we can decorate around it."

"Okay so why don't we get a white crib. White and gray look nice together, fresh, clean." He says. I nod in agreement and we go to find a worker letting him know that we would like to order this specific crib.

We ordered a few more things then went back home.

Since it was just the beginning of winter, I made sure we always had the heat one because I despised the cold. I hate winter it's the worst fucking season to ever exist.

I change into an oversized sweater and baggy sweatpants. I sit on the couch next to my boyfriend and get myself comfy next to him.

I rest my head on his shoulder. He starts to laugh and I pick my head back up asking him what's so funny.

He goes on and explains that he keeps feeling the baby kick at his hip and it's tickling him.

Billy’s been nothing but an absolute sweetheart throughout all of this and I know he's excited about becoming a dad. He's going to be an amazing father to our baby and I can't wait for us to meet them. Also, since we've decided not to find out the gender we've chosen to name the baby Drew. I think it's such a cute name, Drew Windsor Harrington-Hargrove. We've also decided that the baby is going to have mine and Billy’s last name which I think he's very happy about as well.

"Do you think the baby is going to a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe a girl. I've always wanted to have a girl."

"Really? I thought you'd be the type to want a boy?"

"Well yeah, but if we have a daughter then I can have a little princess and will be that type of father who's so overprotective of his baby girl."

"Aww, you'd be her king."

"Yep and if we have a boy then he can be a mommy's boy."

"Oh okay, I see how it is."

"What? You know that if we have a daughter I will make sure any guy or girl that comes her way knows that if they hurt her I will kill them."

"Mhm, whatever babe."

"Well it's true."

"I know it is, you're gonna make a great father baby. I can't wait for you to meet our baby."

"I can't wait either, aren't you excited?"

"Yeah I'm excited, but I'm more so scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because Billy, some people die during childbirth."

"You're not gonna die, Steve. I'll make sure of it."

"Yeah well you never know what's gonna happen."

"I know that you're not gonna die baby, trust me."

He brings his arm around me and pulls me into his side.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure that won't happen." He says and presses his lips to my head. "Mmm, you smell so good."

"Thanks, I've been using organic soap lately it helps with the itchy skin and stretch marks."

"Oh okay, well it smells nice and your skin is so soft."

"I know just how you like it."

"Yep, you bet your ass I like it like that."

I chuckle at his remark and yawn.

I close my eyes and sigh, dozing off a bit.

**-Three Months Later-**

To say I was in pain is an understatement. I was in a brutal and intense amount of pain. This baby was sucking the life out of me and was just so weak.

As much as I wanted to have a natural birth, I'm so close to opting for an epidural to take this pain away and let me just relax.

But unfortunately Doctor Sawyer has just informed me that I was ready to start pushing which sent fear throughout my whole body. I was afraid of having this baby and it has finally hit me that they were gonna be here soon and there's no going back now.

The nurses get my legs up and Billy’s next to me squeezing my hand.

I absolutely despise being spread out and have everyone gawking between my canted knees.

I hated myself for ever having agreed to this.

"Get this baby out of me!" I shouted as a contraction broke apart inside me.

"Alright Steve, just start pushing and we'll go from there." I nod and tighten my grip around Billy’s hand before digging my chin into my chest and pushing into the pain.

"Perfect, push again. You got it Steve!"

"Push, push, push! Perfect, nice deep breath in and hold that and bare down. Baby's head is coming slowly with every push." She says. Billy and the nurse were both rubbing my legs while I pushed.

I let it go and take a few quick breaths before pushing again.

"Their head is right there Steve, keep pushing. Nice, strong pushes. You're doing great." She says. I nod and can feel her fingers resting against my entrance waiting for the baby's head to be born.

I close my eyes and push, leaning forward a bit, curling around my bump.

I can feel their head was coming out and Billy, as well as Doctor Sawyer were both smiling widely.

"Aww, I can see their head baby. It's coming! Keep pushing, Steve!" He says.

"You're doing great, Steve. Just keep doing what you're doing." My doctor adds. I nod and push hard again.

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

"Big push Steve! Right against that pressure!" She says, spreading my legs out wider than what they are. I grunt and feel their grips around my legs get tighter each time I push. "Perfect, you're doing awesome! Another big one, head's coming each time you push Steve. Gimme another big one!" They went on like this for a while. Breathing, chanting, and pushing. It was a repeated cycle. I was feeling drowsy, and was beginning to feel faint.

The baby didn't seem like it wanted to come out, anyway. The head popped back into my body so quickly. Because of the blood being slippery, the doctor couldn't get a good grip on the head. It wasn't until the next long push that got the job done.

I scream from the burning sensation that was being brought down there from the massive head, stretching me to my limits.

"Another push Steve don't give up."

"Come on baby, you're doing so well. Push!" Billy says. I look up at him who nods and squeezes my hand again.

I bring my chin to my chest and push down for ten seconds, those seconds that feel like minutes.

"Agh! Holy shit!"

"She’s crowning Steve! Give another push, nice and hard to get this head out!"

"H-help me." I groan.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." My boyfriend's fingers were gently moving up and down my leg.

"Get those legs back please. Steve, push down as hard as you can."

"I see them baby, push." I continued to hold my breath and push.

"Keep pushing, you're doing great." I released it and they put my legs down.

"The head will be out with these next few pushes. You're doing fantastic!"

After taking a short break, I got my legs back up and pushed.

I suddenly felt a huge amount of pain increase and burn like crazy.

"Don't stop, Steve. The head is almost out!" She says, nodding while looking up at me.

I give one more really big push and feel the baby's head come out all the way.

"Alright Steve, baby's shoulders are next. Just easy pushes or you're going to tear." She explains.

"Argh! I'm getting a contraction!" I groan, placing my free hand on top of my bump.

"Okay push like you've been, Steve." I nod and inhale before pushing down.

A few minutes later, the baby's shoulders were slowly coming out one by one.

"Come on babe, you're doing amazing. Our baby's almost here!" He says.

I tense up feeling the contraction and push. I hold it for ten seconds again, and push once more.

My voice cracks as I scream out from the pain that felt like it was tearing me apart.

"Steve, open your eyes!" I did as she said, and could see she was carefully holding our baby as they were coming out of me.

"One more big push, Steve!" I take another deep breath and push.

I suddenly hear everyone cheering and shouting. My eyes shoot open again and I see the doctor gently place our fragile baby on top of me. I was smiling and had tears blur my vision.

As I hold my baby all I can think about it how thankful I am that I made it through and now have my baby.

"What is it baby?" Billy asks, wiping his tears.

"It's a girl!" I say and start to cry more. My god this little girl has already changed my world so much.

"Hi sweetheart." I say and watch as she opens her eyes and looks up at me. "Hi."

**-Two Days Later-**

We were now all home and I was carrying Drew to her room. I just fed her and now she was asleep.

Billy was behind me walking quietly as we entered her room. I lay her down in her crib and kiss my fingers pressing them to her cheek.

"Sleep well my little love, mommy and daddy love you so much." I whisper and a small smile forms on her plump lips. I smile and turn to Billy who noticed it too.

"She loves us so much already."

"I know, I told you she would. She's a part of us babe."

"Yep, our beautiful Drew Windsor Harrington-Hargrove." I add. He nods and we leave her room going back to ours.

"Damn you look fine just having a baby" He says watching me walk to the bed.

"Oh shut up! I do not!"

"Yes you do! You know I've been thinking a lot."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Making you mine." He says and pulls out a ring.

"Billy I-Steve Harrington will you marry me and become mine forever?"

"Yes! A million times yes!" I squeal and he slides the ring onto my finger. We celebrate in a passionate kiss and I look at my hand. "Billy, I will always be yours no matter what." 


End file.
